WASP
Description The team re-opens the 1944 case of a female pilot who was part of a civilian program to aid the Air Force during World War II. Meanwhile, Lilly fixates on her nemesis, Moe Kitchener. Synopsis In 1944, a farm pilot flies by, close to the ground, above a Delaware Airforce base. The plane lands and a woman named Lynn steps out to join a lineup of female recruits. They are informed that they will have a chance to be part of an all female squadron. The flight instructor, Captain James, addresses the pilots, but stops after he gets a message. The other recruits ask Lynn if they can teach her to fly like she does. Later, Lynn is killed after her plane crashes into the water. The show jumps to the present day. Rush meets with Moe outside a bank and threatens to ruin his chances to get a loan. Rush arrives at a lake and learns an environmental group found the body of Vivian Lynn, a member of the Women Airforce Sevice Pilots. Stillman explains WASP flew civilians during non-combat missions. Rush learns Lynn’s plane was sabotaged, causing it to crash. Later, the team learns Lynn was declared missing after she was ordered to fly south from Deleware. They wonder why Lynn flew north to Philadelphia. Valens learns from his dad there is money missing from his bank account. Valens and Rush meet with Iris, the squad leader of WASP. She tells the detectives that Lynn was a great pilot and didn’t believe the official story that she crashed due to bad weather. Iris says there was a rumor that Lynn had a boyfriend. She says Lynn had a reputation of rubbing people the wrong way. Iris remembers when the the WASP recruits were put into a high pressure chamber. The pilots took turns attempting to write their name on a chalkboard, but Lynn was the only one able to do it. Iris says Lynn wanted to succeed more than she wanted to make friends. Iris gives the team her book which shows them an accurate record of the WASP service career. Vera and Jeffries meet with Lynn’s bunkmate Betty Joe Henders. She says she last saw Lynn two days before she disappeared. She remembers when the WASP team met at the social club called the Snake Pit. A pilot called Wolf asked Lynn if he could show her how to play darts. He tried to make a move and kiss Lynn, but she slapped him. Betty tells Vera and that Wolf didn’t like to take no for an answer. Jeffries tells Rush that Wolf’s real name is Herbert James, who is the WASP flight instructor’s brother. They see Herbert had access to Lynn’s plane and wonder if he sabotaged it. Stillman tells Rush that Moe filed a complaint against her that is now being reviewed by Internal Affairs. He explains the whole division is under scrutiny because Daugherty doesn’t like them. The team brings Herbert to the station and inform him that they found Lynn’s body. They tell him they heard he was angry with Lynn. Herbert remembers when his brother Frank told him Lynn was going to teach him how to fly the B-52. He says Lynn was a good teacher and kept her cool unlike the other WASP pilots. Herbert says Frank had a thing for Lynn. Valens tells Rush that there was another case where a pilot named Edna Reed was killed from a plane crash before Lynn died. Valens meets with his mom outside of the doctor’s office and asks her if she is sick. She says she has a bad knee, but Valens doesn’t believe her. She asks him to trust her. Rush meets with Frank. He admits he had a relationship with Lynn, but he kept it quiet. He says Flynn was an excellent navigator who the other pilots followed. Frank remembers meeting with Lynn in the hanger holding a new jet plane. He told her the Airforce would let a pilot with a perfect score fly the plane. Betty Joe arrived and told Lynn she knew she took ration books she stole herself. Lynn told her that stealing the ration books is like stealing bullets from her. Frank explains that Betty Joe could have been found guilty of treason for war profiteering. The detectives bring Betty Joe to the station and tell her they know she was given ration books from her brother who worked at a military incinerator. She remembers when Lynn gave another pilot named Edna a pep talk. Lynn said her father worked on a B-17 where he was killed. Betty Joe says hearing Lynn made her reconsider and stop selling the ration books. Betty Joe says she regrets that Lynn didn’t fly the jet. She says a pilot named Louise Patterson was the first woman to fly it. Valens and Rush meet with Louise. They ask her if she wanted to get rid of Lynn since she was her competition to fly the jet. Louise remembers when Edna died after her plane crashed. Lynn said she can’t believe Edna crashed since she instructed her. Afterwards, the pilots bonded while singing the Airforce song. Valens tells Stillman that the army reports Edna’s plane crashed due to a mechanical failure. Valens says he has doubts since the maintenance logs show the plane was clean two days prior. Valens wonders if someone put sugar in Edna’s fuel tank. They figure sugar was hard to come by due to the war rationing. Stillman learns that Frank James ordered sugar before the accident. Meanwhile, Moe meets with Rush in her car. She tells him to back off and readies her gun. Moe tells her the more she pushes, the more she will lose. Vera reports that he believes Lynn was flying north for an official assignment. Stillman meets with Frank and tells him they know he was forced to be an instructor instead of fighting on the line. He asks him if he was trying to scare the WASP pilots into quitting. Rush shows Frank a log showing he bought a large amount of sugar that could have been used to sabotage Edna’s flight. Frank denies ordering the sugar. He remembers when Lynn told him she checked the maintenance log and saw the plane was clean. Lynn informed him she saw Herbert at the hanger and suspects he sabotaged her plane. Frank told her he doesn’t want to bust his own brother. He said even though he loved her, accidents happen. Frank says he confronted Herbert about the sabotage, but he denied it. The detectives tell Herbert that Frank is going to be arrested. Herbert confesses he sabotaged Edna’s plane, but thought she would bail out. He explains he never meant to hurt anyone. He says he begged Lynn not to report him, but she said she already filed a report. He waited for the MP’s to arrest him, but they never came. The detectives bring in Iris and tell her they know the report Lynn filed never went past her to her superior officers. Rush tells Iris she read her book and knows she believes Lynn was going to fly to meet her boyfriend. Rush is skeptical since it appears Lynn was on route to a nearby airforce base. Rush says she saw her flight schedule which was filed only a few days after Lynn disappeared. Rush suspects Iris knew Lynn was never coming back since Lynn was not on the schedule. Iris remembers when Lynn figured she didn’t file the report. Iris told her if the military found out that men were sabotaging them, they would shut them down. Lynn told Iris the truth must be heard since Edna was murdered. Iris told Lynn she was right and ordered her to fly north to inform a General about what happened. After Lynn went to pack, Iris sabotaged her plane. Iris and Herbert are arrested for murder. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Sarah Glendening as Vivian Lynn *Daniel Baldwin as Moe Kitchener *Newell Alexander as Frank James (2009) *John Aniston as Herbert "Wolf" James (2009) *Mary Jo Catlett as Betty Jo Henders (2009) *Deanna Dunagan as Iris Keening (2009) *Chad Faust as Frank James (1944) *Zane Holtz as Herbert "Wolf" James (1944) *Terri Hoyos as Rosa Valens *Kaitlyn Black as Betty Jo Henders (1944) *Amy Dudgeon as Iris Keening (1944) *Camryn Grimes as Edna Reed *Louise Linton as Louise Patterson (1944) And *Michael Learned as Louise Patterson (2009) Co-Starring *David Landry as Sweaty Mechanic Notes *Tracie Thoms does not appear in this episode. *There is a final blurb stating that on July 1, 2009, the ladies of the WASP (Women Airforce Service Pilots) were honored with the Congressional Gold Medal by Congress and President Obama for service to the nation during World War II. *Louise Patterson is said to have been the first woman to break the sound barrier. In real life, that distinction belonged to Jacqueline Cochran (1906-1980), who was in fact instrumental in the formation of the WASP. Music *Captain Robert MacArthur Crawford "The U.S. Air Force" *Bing Crosby & the Andrews Sisters "Pistol Packin' Mama" *Louis Prima "Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing)" *Billie Holiday "You Go to My Head" *Martha Tilton "I'll Walk Alone" Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes